Study of growth of tumors in mice chemically sympathectomized with 6 hydroxydopamine at birth will be continued. Growth of cloned lines of neuroblastoma-adrenergic, cholinergic and non-secreting is being compared in sympathectomized mice. Effects of pre-treatment with chlorisondamine, alpha-methyl dopa and other approved drugs which act on the sympathetic nervous system on tumor growth will be assessed. Glioma growth in rats treated at birth to destroy the locus ceruleus will be assessed.